


celebrations

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, mentions of ryouma and leo, more characters will be added, more tags will be added, rare pare hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of requests in response for my leo rp blog hitting 500+ followers on tumblr </p><p>latest: marx and takumi have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> im roy and im gay and i like to suffer and drag my friends down with me but i also like making them die from fluff
> 
> leoma mentions because i like to suffer at the idea of bffs takumi and leo dating each other's elder brother

“Everyone thinks that Leo and I were the couple. Not you and I.” 

Marx smiled, listening to Takumi as he sat beside him, listening to his boyfriend prattle on about his little brother and their friendship. He had to muse that if the circumstances were different, that Takumi would have been in a relationship with his brother instead, but here he was, sharing the warmth in a cold Nohrian night with the soon to be King of Nohr, much like his brother was probably doing with his boyfriend.

He was still slightly surprised that Leo had fallen into a serious relationship with his friend. He couldn't get the image of Ryouma out of his head when he learned of the relationship that Marx had been so careful to keep under wraps. He was sure he was going to die that day to Ryouma, and Ryouma probably would have not hesitated to kill him with his bare hands. 

Death by his best friend over dating his little brother – not exactly how he wanted to die. 

“Funny how that works, hm?” Marx replied, tugging the comb carefully through Takumi's soft hair, admiring the sheen it always had from the Hoshidan prince's intense care of the locks. 

“Yeah. Love, can you kiss me?” Takumi shifted, pulling away from the attention Marx was giving to his hair to look into the crown prince's eyes and he hummed for a moment.

“Of course, I'll oblige you with anything you ask of me.” Marx responded to bend down the short distance to press a kiss to Takumi's lips and smiled. “I love you so much, Takumi.”

“Thank you.” The Hoshidan's lips curled in a way Marx wanted to see forever.


End file.
